poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Sugar Rush/Transcript
This is the transcript of Sugar Rush in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (Pops' house, interior, day. Benson is giving an assignment to Mordecai and Rigby in the kitchen) Benson: Alright. Because Pops thinks you're ready for more responsibility, he wants me to give you more important jobs. So I'm gonna start by having you get the donuts for the morning meeting. Rigby: Whoa, really? Benson: Yes. But first, some ground rules. One, pick me up a whole wheat donut. Mordecai: A whole wheat donut? You mean a bagel? Benson: (sarcastic laugh) No. (makes air-circles with hands, talking more affirmative) I mean, a whole, wheat, donut. So, to be perfectly clear, I want a whole wheat donut. You can pick the rest, I don't care. Oh, and don't pass them out. I'm passing them out. You're just buying them. If you pass them out before the meeting, you're fired. Got it? Mordecai: Yeah, no problem. Benson: Good. Now what did I just say? Rigby: '''Get the donuts and don't pass them out, or we're fired. '''Benson: And? Mordecai: Oh, and you want a whole wheat donut. Benson: Good. Maybe you are ready for more responsibility. Now go get the donuts. Mordecai and Rigby: (get out of chairs and start rapping) D-d-d-d-donuts! D-d-d-d-donuts, donuts! D-d-d-d-donuts! D-d-d-d-- Benson: Just buy the donuts or you're fired! (walks away) Carver: Let's go. (Candy's Donuts) Mordecai 'and '''Rigby: '''Woahh... '''Rigby: '''Awww-yeaaayuhhh boy, let's pick some donuuuuutss! '''Mordecai: '''Wait dude, remember what Benson said? We'd like one whole wheat donut please. ''(Worker picks up one whole wheat donut and puts it in the donut box.) '''Mordecai: '''Alright. Now we can pick what we want. '''Rigby: '''Let's get two of those! And five of those, and some of those! '''Mordecai: Wait, what are those? (points at donuts behind the worker.) (Shows the glazed donuts, sparkling.) Worker: '''Uh, no. Those apple fritters were double glazed by mistake. '''Mordecai '''and '''Rigby: '''Double glazed... '''Mordecai: We'll take them! Worker: '''Actually, I got to throw them out, brah, because they not safe for human consumption. '''Rigby: '''We'll give you ten bucks. '''Woker: (Changes mind) ''Uhh, you want those here or to-go? ''(Pops' kitchen) Mordecai: '''Donuts delivered! '''Rigby: '''Dude, that job was so easy, we got it done in no time! '''Mordecai: '''YEAH WE DID! '''Modecai '''and Rigby: (hi fiving each other) Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! '''Rigby: '''Wanna play a round of Super Fight Shark 7? '''Mordecai: '''Only if you feel like losing. ''(The duo leaves the kitchen, saying hmm-hmm to each other.) (Pops opens the door and walks in the kitchen, laughing.) Pops: ''(Sees the donuts) Oooh, ''(opens the box) ''glazed delights! ''(Picks one up) ''Well, hello there! ''(Takes a bite) ''Mmmm... ''(Starts shaking due to the sugar...) (Mordecai and rigby walk in, finished playing the game.) Rigby: '''That's two out of three! I only lost the first one because I was thirsty! '''Mordecai: '''Pffft. Whatever, you're always thirsty. '''Pops: ''(Laughs) Ahhhahaha, hellohellohello Mordecai and Rigby did you see that there's donuts here?! '''Tino Tonitini:' What the? Pops? Lor McQuarrie: Are you okay? Mordecai: '''Ahh! Pops, did you eat an apple fritter? '''Pops: '''Why, yes, yes I did eat an apple fritter. '''Ash Ketchum: You ate an apple fritter! Mordecai: 'Benson told us not to let anyone touch those! '''Pops: '''Oh my, I hope I haven't caused you any trouble! '''Rigby: '''Don't sweat it, Pops. ''(Walks to the donut box, splits a donut in half.) 'Rigby: '''Here. Problem solved. Benson will never know that Pops ate one. '''Pops: '''Oh, but I ''did ''eat one, it tasted like magic! '''Mordecai: '''Let's get him out of here before Benson sees. ''(Mordecai and Rigby's room.) (The duo try to stop Pops' hands from shaking unsuccessfully.) 'Rigby: '''Dude, it's no use, he won't hold still! '''Pops: '''Oh, I'm sorry, Mordecai and Rigby. ''(Licks fingers) ''But I couldn't avoid those delicious apple fritters they were positively frittilating! I like what you did to your room, Mordecai and Rigby!! '''Mordecai: '''Pops, chill. '''Rigby: '''Dude, the meeting starts in fifteen minutes! How are we going to calm him down before it starts?! '''Mordecai: '''We have to tire him out. ''(Music plays. Several scenes of Pops doing some exercise, trying to calm down.) (Pops is pulling the cart around, and the rope breaks, sending Mordecai and rigby flying to a tree.) 'Rigby: '''Dude, this isn't working! We've only got a couple of minutes until the meeting starts and he is still super hyper! '''Mordecai: '''We've got to take him to Skips. ''(Skip's garage. Pops is doing jumping jacks and is punching the air, counting to ten and repeating it again.) '''Skips: Yeah, I've seen this happen to him before. He'll crash if we just give him more sugar. Mordecai: 'Really? ''More ''sugar? Are you sure about that? '''Skips: '''Have I ever been wrong? ''(Mordecai and Rigby exchange looks and Rigby opens of the donut box.) '''Pops: ''(Smells the donuts and runs over to Rigby, stuffing donuts in his mouth.) GOOD SHOW GOOD SHOW GOOD SHOW GOOD SHOW GOOD SHOW!!!! ''(Jumping around) Skips: '''Hmm...better give him some more. '''Rigby: ''(Slowly opens up the box again.)'' Pops: ''(Dunks whole head into the box, eating up the donuts)'' (Pops jumps around, yelling Good Show over and over again and later disappears.) Skips: '''Uh-oh. '''Mordecai: '''What? Why "Uh-oh"? He is coming back, right? '''Skips: '''Uhh...probably not. '''Mordecai '''and Rigby: WHAT???!!! 'Skips: '''Grab a donut. We're going in after him. ''(Everyone grabs a donut.) 'Skips: '''See you on the other side. ''(Eats donut) ''Mmm....tasty. ''(Mordecai, Rigby and Skips spin around and teleport to a higher sugar plane.) 'Pops: '''Oh, hurray! You're all here! '''Mordecai: '''Pops! You're back to normal! '''Skips: '''Not yet. Look around. ''(Various park people in slow motion.) '''Muscle Man: ''(Takes off his shirt in slow motion and waves it around.) Woooooooohhh-hoooooooooohhh! '''Mordecai: '''What's going on? '''Skips: '''We're on a higher sugar plane. They appear to be moving slow because we're moving so fast. We still need more sugar before we can crash. '''Rigby: '(Opens up empty donut box) ''But we ate all the fritters! '''Pops: '''Oh, I could buy some more. (''Holds up wallet with lollipops in them.) Mordecai: 'That's it! Pops' money! That should have enough sugar. ''(Rigby grabs Pops' wallet.) '''Pops: ''(Sadly) We're going to eat my ''money? Mordecai: 'It's the only way to get back to normal, Pops. We HAVE to. '''Pops: '''Oh...alright. '''Rigby: '''We've got a problem. ''(Holds the three butterscotch ripples) ''There's not enough. '''Skips: '''You guys go ahead. I'll figure a way back. '''Mordecai: '''But Skips- '''Skips: '''No time to argue! The meeting is gonna start in any minute! '''Rigby: '''You heard the man! ''(Mordecai and Pops grab a lollipop.) '''Mordecai '''and '''Rigby: ''(Eat lollipop and starts to shake and teleport.)'' Pops: ''(Reluctantly eats lollipop and is transported also.)'' Skips: 'Uh-oh. ''(Higher sugar plane, where the scenery is gray and black.) 'Mordecai: '''What the- ''(Sees Skips) 'Rigby: '''Look, it's Skips! '''Mordecai: '''Skips! Skips, are you- ''(Skips shows his face, scaring the three.) 'Mordecai, Rigby, Pops: '''Ahhh! ''(Pops runs away in fear, screaming.) '''Mordecai: ''(Starts chasing Pops) Pops, come back! POOOO-OOOPSS!! ''(Finds Pops) Mordecai: '''There he is. Pops, you okay? '''Pops: ''(Scared, points at the very slow motioned park people.)'' Muscle Man: ''(Makes a bunch of low, slow growling sounds.)'' Mordecai: '''Dude, this is all wrong. '''Rigby: '''Why isn't this working?! '''Pops: '''I wanna go home!!! '''Mordecai: '''Don't worry, Pops, we'll figure something out. '''Rigby: '''Dude! I think I have an idea! '''Mordecai: '''Alright. That scares me. '''Rigby: '''No dude! Seriously, if more sugar doesn't make us crash, then we need the opposite of sugar! '''Mordecai: Like what? Rigby: 'Hmm-hmm, HMMM! ''(Opens donut box, revealing Benson's whole wheat donut.) '' '''Mordecai: '''Benson's whole wheat donut! ''(Picks up donut) ''Alright. if we are going to go back and get Skips, we have to ration this. ''(Breaks donut into four pieces, and they each take a small bite out of the donut, then are teleported back to the lower sugar plane, where Skips was left.) '''Muscle Man: ''(Slowly waves his shirt around, confirming that this was the sugar plane they were looking for.)'' Mordecai: '''Dude, it worked! '''Skips: ''(Comes to Mordecai, Rigby and Pops) What happened? '''Mordecai: '''Dude, Skips, you were wrong! The whole wheat donut was what we needed all along, not more sugar! '''Skips: '(Confused) ''W-what?! I-I was...wrong? '''Rigby: '''Ooooooooh! In your face, Skips! You were WRONG! '''Skips: '''Sheesh, well I'm sorry I- '''Rigby: '''WRONG, I SAY!! YOU WERE WRONGFULLY WRONG!! '''Skips: '(Angry) ''Okay, OKAY! What do you expect?! It's like you guys ask me to solve a defferent problem every week! '''Rigby: '''Yeah, yeah. Alright, let's go back to normal. '''Mordecai: '(Stops Rigby) ''Wait, dude. '''Muscle Man: '(Slowly) ''Oh, no, bro! Gotta go to the meeting! '''Rigby: '''Uhh, what did he say? '''Pops: '''Oh, it sounded like a gound of meat! '''Skips: '''No, he is going to the meeting! It's about to start! To the house, quick! ''(Muscle Man is running to the house, but then the four knock him down, seen as a streak of red light in the normal world. Various other park people are knocked down due to the fast red streak the guys are in.) Benson: ''(Slowly opens door) Meeting time! '''Rigby: '''We're gonna make it! '''Mordecai: '''Rigby! Put the donuts down! ''(Rigby runs up the stairs and put the donuts down at Benson's feet, but opens it to find that its is empty.'') Rigby: 'Ahh! There aren't any donuts left! '''Mordecai: '''Benson's not going to like that... '''Skips: '''No, he's not. We have to go back to the donut shop. ''(The four guys rush back to the donut shop, buy the donuts, and start to rush back.) (Benson notices the box of donuts and smiles, starts to crouch down and pick up the box.) (Epic running scene, where the gang goes through traffic lights, train tracks and bridges.) (They arrive just in time to throw the donuts in the box that Benson is holding.) 'Rigby: '''They're in! '''Skips: '''Everyone eat the rest of the whole wheat donut! ''(The gang eats the donuts, and are transported back to the normal world.) '''Benson: ''(Slowly) I've ''(normal voice) got donuts! Because that's what cool bosses do. Dig in! Skips, Pops, Mordecai, Rigby: '''Ughhhhh.... '''Pops: '''Oh...my head... '''Mordecai: '''No more sugar... '''Ash Ketchum: I don't want sugar. Pikachu: Pika. Shaggy Rogers: 'I can't eat more sugar, Scooby. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Me too. '''Muscle Man: '''No sugar? You're loss, grandmas. Woooooh! More for me, bro! ''(Stuffs glazed donuts in his mouth) ''You know who else likes to stuff themselves with their boss's free donuts? ''(Muscle Man gets sugar high, and drops the donuts.) (Jumps around, floats in the air) ''My mom! My mom! My mom! My mom my mom! My mommy mommy mommy mommy mom! My mommy mommy mommy mom EEYEEEOOOWWWWWW...!!! ''(Disappears.) '''Benson: ''(Looks back at the box) ''Hey, where's my whole wheat donut?!! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts